Sorpresa
by Mengy
Summary: "Fue una gran sorpresa el encontrarse en aquel restaurante con aquella mujer después de tanto tiempo, habían pasado 10 años, en los cuales sufrió por su causa al principio pero después descubrió una infinita felicidad..."/ Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi/Por favor reviews/Espero que os guste


**SORPRESA**

Fue una gran sorpresa el encontrarse en aquel restaurante con aquella mujer después de tanto tiempo, habían pasado 10 años, en los cuales sufrió por su causa al principio pero después descubrió una infinita felicidad.

Para comprender esta historia hay que retroceder en el tiempo algo más de esos años… cuando él, Sesshomaru, alto, fornido, con largo pelo plateado y brillantes ojos dorados, trabajaba apenas de chico de los recados en la gran empresa del señor Onigumo. Éste tenía una hija llamada Kagura, de la cual se enamoró nada más verla. Ella eraalta con el pelo negro y ojos rojizos, presumida y acostumbrada al dinero desde pequeña, debido al éxito de su padre; estuvo unos meses observándola y enamorándose cada día más de ella.

Tenía una compañera de trabajo que era secretaria, Kagome, una chica linda con los ojos color chocolate, largo y rizado pelo azabache y largas piernas… eran muy buenos amigos tras trabajar un tiempo juntos; aunque hubo un momento en el que creyeron que perderían su amistad cuando ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de él.

Él en ese momento ya había conocido a Kagura por lo que rechazó a su compañera y ésta dijo que lo comprendía y que deseaba que fuera felíz… después de eso se distanciaron. Sesshomaru quiso hablar con ella pero la morena le pidió tiempo para olvidarse de él.

De alguna manera eso no le gustó del todo a Sesshomaru, pensando que perdería su amistad… que equivocado estaba en ese entonces…

Poco a poco volvieron a hablarse, aunque la chica perdía algo de brillo en sus ojos cada vez que lo veía… eso entristecía al peli plata pero intentaba comportarse igual que siempre…

Con el paso del tiempole confesó a su amiga su amor por Kagura y ella, con una sonrisa falsa que aunque quiso disimular el hombre se dio cuenta, le deseo suerte, pero le comentó con todo el tacto que pudo que esa mujer apreciaba mucho el dinero… y que no quería que ella le hiciese sufrir. Sesshomaru le dijo que todo iría bien y que no se preocupara. Esa misma tarde fue a hablar con Kagura para confesarle su amor…

Al hacerlo ella se rió de él comentando que nunca podría estar con alguien que no pudiera pagar sus necesidades, con un simple chico de los recados que apenas ganaba un sueldo para poder alimentarse…

Sesshomaru quedo destrozado tras esoy fue a un bar a ahogar sus penas en alcohol hasta altas horas de la noche y pensó en lo que le dijo Kagome… ella tuvo razón… Kagura le hizo sufrir, solo le interesaba el dinero. Con ese pensamiento se encamino hacia el departamento de la morena aunque eran las 3 de la mañana…

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar que llamaban con fuerza la puerta… al abrirla tubo que reaccionar deprisa ya que Sesshomaru se le echó encima. Se notaba que estaba borracho… apenas y estaba consciente… lo llevó como pudo a su sofá, le quitó los zapatos, lo tumbó y lo arropó con una manta… dejándolo completamente dormido.

La pelinegra lo miró dormir con tristeza, Kagura debía haberlo rechazado como predijo… le acarició con suavidad su largo cabello plateado, los párpados cerrados que escondían esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban y los labios que tantas ganas tiene de besar.

\- Te amo – susurró con una leve sonrisa, mientras se levantaba para ir a su habitación y dormir.

Lo que no sabía es que el chico escuchó ese leve susurro ya que las caricias de la chica lo despertaron, caricias que le encantaron…

"Aún me ama… después de que la rechacé", pensó Sesshomaru. "Dulce Kagome… debía haberme enamorado de ti". Y con este pensamiento volvió a quedarse dormido profundamente.

Tras esa noche se volvió mucho más unido a la azabache y evitaba completamente ver de nuevo a Kagura… la misma Kagura que tenía delante… mirándolo con asombro.

Ya no era el mismo chico de antes, ahora era un hombre y era todo un semental, que atraía a toda mujer que le mirase.

\- ¿Eres tú? – dijo la ojirojiza sorprendida.

\- Kagura – dijo el peli plata con voz dura y fría, aún recordaba lo que le hizo sufrir esa mujer.

\- Eres el chico de los recados… - dijo con algo de burla en su voz. – Pues déjame informarte de que me casé hace dos años con un hombre que me da todo lo que le pido y que tiene un trabajo de prestigio, no hace recados de nadie.

\- Bien por él entonces por su trabajo… aunque no tanto por su mujer – añadió en voz baja.

\- ¿Cariño? – se oyó decir a pocos pasos de donde estaban.

\- Hola, querido – le respondió Kagura a ese hombre.

Este se volvió para ver con quién estaba hablando su mujer y sonrió extendiendo su mano para saludar.

\- Señor Taisho, es una sorpresa encontrarle fuera de la oficina.

\- Naraku – saludó el ojidorado, respondiendo al apretón de manos.

\- Kagura, él es Sesshomaru Taisho, mi jefe. El que te conté que levantó un imperio empresarial trabajando duro desde cero… y ahora es uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Japón. Señor, ella es Kagura, mi esposa.

La nombrada abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que oía. ¿Aquel chico de los recados era millonario? ¿Aquel al que rechazó?

\- ¿Se encuentra su mujer con usted? – preguntó Naraku con una leve sonrisa.

\- Está a punto de llegar… ha ido a dejar a nuestros hijos con su madre – explicó Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Vienen a celebrar San Valentín, supongo?

\- Supone bien.

\- ¿Amor? – se escuchó detrás del peliplata.

Este se dio la vuelta y vio allí de pie a su esposa, vestida con un vestido azul marino ceñido al cuerpo con escote de corazón y espalda descubierta. Kagome, que siempre estuvo con él, consiguió enamorarlo completamente, casándose con ella tras dos años de aquello y teniendo dos hermosos mellizos que eran la luz de su vida junto con ella.

\- Hola, pequeña – se acercó lentamente y la besó suavemente con todo el amor que le tenía.

\- Señora Taisho – saludó Naraku – me gustaría presentarle a mi esposa, Kagura. Cariño, ella es Kagome Taisho.

Kagura sentía una gran rabia en su interior y miró a la mujer con odio… ella siempre quiso tener lo que aquella antigua secretaria tenía. Aquello que por su propia avaricia perdió desde un principio. Sin siquiera saludar, dio media vuelta y se fue, haciendo que su marido se disculpara por su comportamiento y fuera tras ella.

La pareja miró como el pobre hombre seguía a su mujer y se adentraron en el restaurante. Una vez sentados, Sesshomaru notó como Kagome estaba algo distraída… y creía saber por qué. Se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos, haciendo que ella le mirara a los ojos.

\- Te amo - le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a esos ojos chocolates. – A ti y solo a ti, para siempre.

\- Y yo a ti – le respondió ella sonriéndole. Al ver a Kagura de nuevo tras tanto tiempo le hizo recordar lo enamorado que estaba su marido de ella, pero éste le hizo ver que ya no era así desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Feliz día de San Valentín, pequeña.

\- Feliz día de San Valentín, mi amor.

Y poco a poco acercaron sus rostros para besarse con todo el amor que compartían el uno por el otro.

**FIN**


End file.
